Notions
by Kashy
Summary: Regulus/Mary -- She never tells him that it wasn't a dream.


**Disclaimer: **Certainty not mine.

**A/N:** For _Izabel Lightwood_'s'Pick Seven' Challenge over on the HPFC. Each seven are 100 words.

* * *

Notions

**Regulus Back **_& _Mary MacDonald

* * *

_i. in the room where women come and go _

Mary MacDonald wasn't part of his life, nor did he ever think that she would be

He can people in his life come and go

(his brother, various girls, his friends)

but none of them stayed long enough to actually get to know him.

He thinks that he first noticed her because she looked like the reliable type. She looked like a girl you would marry

(not fuck in a broom closet and never see again)

and stay with until you died.

He tries to stop noticing her but because he's content with his life and the changes that always take place.

(and fails of course)

_

* * *

_

ii. five shades of white

She's everything he's not, which makes him completely drawn to her. She's not pretty or blonde or his usual girl but dark and mysterious and brave.

So when he pulls her into an alcove before kisses her it surprises both of them because they've never really spoken in their lives.

But still she lets it happen for a moment

(she'll slap him afterwards when her hands aren't clutching his hair)

before pulling away. She shakes her head at him and he grins at her because she's five shades of white and he's five shades of black

(and he thinks they fit together perfectly).

_

* * *

_

iii. the ballroom at midnight

There's dancing and laughing and happiness

(he knows it's a dream and that he should wake up but he can't).

She looks like heaven and he can't take his eyes off her because she dances so gracefully.

"Regulus," she sighs as he twirls her before pulling her closer to him, "We need to stop."

"No, we don't. This is a dream, we never have to stop."

She takes his face in her hands. "Okay."

He smiles slightly, twirling her again before he wonders why the ballroom is so dark and unpopulated.

(she never tells him that it wasn't a dream)

_

* * *

_

iv. the blind leading the blind

She tells him that the war is like the blind leading the blind. She won't get involved in anyway, shape or form until they're all informed and ready to fight properly.

(he doesn't respond to that because they're already fighting _properly_)

He tells her that he's involved more heavily in the war the he likes to admit

(though he wants to get out more then ever)

and that the people he's fighting for aren't the good ones. That they're the ones that are killing people like her.

"I'm not actually a Muggleborn, you know."

He frowns but feels much better.

_

* * *

_

v. the puppet master

He shows her his mark

(that one on his arm that's constantly weighing him down constantly)

and she doesn't cower or flinch or run away like he expected her to.

(but then again she's Mary and she surprises him constantly)

Instead, she takes a step forward, hand outstretched to touch it. He flinches and pulls back, muttering, "Don't".

She looks at him, pity seeping out of her eyes. "Sorry."

"You're not."

(she never is)

"You need to get away."

He knows but he's puppet and there's so many people controlling his string that it makes it impossible to get away.

_

* * *

_

vi. so shaken as we are

Tired and shaken, he goes to her and she can't do anything except hold him.

(he's becoming harder to calm down and she knows that she's losing him quickly)

They don't speak that night while she comforts him. She can't bring herself to ask

(wanting to be ignorant was always her worst feature)

and he can't find the heart to tell her about the horrible things he's done.

They're different now,

(not so carefree and honest)

and he knows that he can't protect her, so he kisses her passionately in the morning and leaves.

Mary MacDonald never sees him again.

_

* * *

_

vii. supernova

She's left to wonder where he disappeared to. She knows he probably won't come back

(though she still dreams he will).

She waits for a month, for a year, for five years but he never comes back

(her eyes still scan the crowd every time she walks down the Alley)

and she finally realises that Regulus Black is gone forever.

Eventually, she gives up every ounce of hope

(or tells herself that she does)

thinking that he was just a catastrophe waiting to happen and was probably watching her from the stars above

(she'd never been so right in her life).

_

* * *

_

_Well, please review and tell me what you think of Regulus Arcturus Black and Mary MacDonald and their love that kind-of-died since they happen to be my current obsession._


End file.
